World of Reds and Blues
by Agent Indiana
Summary: What if the world of the Reds vs. Blue and RWBY were the same world? What adventures might our favorite team of rag tag characters get up to? What might team RWBY have to say to them? Snapshots of different moments during episodes.
1. Beginning

I have never nor will ever own either Red vs Blue nor RWBY which are both owned by RoosterTeeth

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once there were the five nations: Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, Minstral and Halo. While each nation would find themselves under attack from Grimm, Halo had it harder than most. Minimal dust was found in the area made it harder to be a reliable source for energy and defenses. Halo had to turn to…. other means to try and survive. Many companies claimed to have the answer—Mother of Invention and Charon being the two leading in weapons and war. Mother of Invention attempted to create the perfect soldier who wore more armor than most hunters and huntresses would wear in other nations; many of these soldiers would be found in nearly if not full full-body armor at times. While Charon looked towards weapons left over from times before.

For a while they were able to hold the Grimm back. However…the peace for them didn't last long. Much of the ground in Halo has sunken down due to the excessive mining done in an attempt to get dust or other sources from the ground that could be use to fight the Grimm. The nation now resembled that of a boxed in canyon. The Grimm attacked and while in the end they were destroyed more than half of the population of Halo had been killed causing the streets to run with their blood. It was said in Halo that it was so bad; the only people no wearing armor were those who were already dead.

The nation of Halo finally crumbled when a group of soldiers who worked for Mother of Invention revealed that both Charon and Mother of Invention were allowing Grimm into the city in an attempt to discredit the other and prove their own worth—these usually resulted in loss of life to the citizens.

The citizens of Halo left and the city became overrun with Grimm, leaving its mark on history as a very bloody nation one. Eventually Halo sank into the sea to be lost to time and nature leaving behind the map as we now know.

However not everyone from Halo disappeared into the remaining nations. The group of soldiers who uncovered what was going on broke into three main groups or teams as they called themselves. These teams are the Reds, Blues and Freelancers within which there were several smaller teams. The Reds now roam Remnant as Huntsmen where they are needed. The Blues and Freelancers have come to Beacon Academy to assist in training the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Now the four nations are at peace, but for how long will the peace last before these nations succumb to the darkness as we are forced to return to nature…. and the Grimm as it already has before.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Agent Indiana here with a blood pumping authors update. Been tough these past few months resulting in the long silence. Fighting is sporadic as is the writing so I'm unsure when I can send in my reports but they will come when I can. Nothing more to report.

Agent Indiana out


	2. Chapter 2

I have never nor will ever own either Red vs Blue or RWBY which are both owned by Roosterteeth.

Ruby's Perspective Season 1 just after Ozpin talked with the students.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _Ruby's perspective:_

"Welcome rookies to your first day at Beacon Academy. I am Professor Church, first rule do not shoot me." Said Professor Church.

Turning to my sister Yang I asked her "Um…is he serious? Who would shoot him?"

"Probly just trying to scare us, nothing to worry about Ruby." Yang replied nonchalantly.

"Now with that rule out of the way the second rule is everybody gives me $20—"

A shot rang thru the air as it hits Professor Church, _Who would fire their_ _weapon_ _and shoot someone in here?_ I thought.

"God dam it Caboose what did I say about shooting me?" Professor Church yelled as while he grabbed his leg.

"Not my fault, Tucker did it" I turned to see a professor holding a blue gun who must be Caboose. _OMG what kind of gun might that be? Not a sniper like my baby but maybe..._

"What is the first rule, the first rule that I always say, 'Don't shoot me' and what do you do every year, you shoot me! Stop trying to kill your team Caboose go shoot the Grim!" Professor Church growled.

"I think you're just jealous because I'm a better shot than you are." Professor Caboose stated.

"What you think that—"

"That will be enough Professor Church and Caboose, we are ready for the students now" _It was the huntress who I fought along side of!_

"Glinda he shot me again, you can't just-"

"I can and I will Lenard, now why don't you go to the nurse yet again, Caboose please only use Freckles to avoid these types of mistakes in the future. Sheila please record the shot." The huntress stated.

"Who made the shot?" a robotic voice asked.

"Caboose" Professor Glinda stated simply.

"Ahh, Control F-U, all recorded."

"Ok scary mad lady." Professor Caboose said.

"Just get the fuck in the room already rookies." Professor Church grumbled as he walked away.

 _This is one weird school._

 _I hope the rest of the teachers would be better than those two._

With that I went in to hear more about where we would be sleeping tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own RWBY or Red vs. Blue both are owned by_

Agent Indiana here with an update. Just a warning to those who find excessive cursing upsetting for this report will contain a higher than normal swearing. Apologies to my lovely readers but Tucker really isn't as good with his language skills as he thinks he is. Also no clue what was going on today with the update from yesterday but hopefully this fixes that issue.

Agent Indiana signing out

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _Weiss's Bad Day-because something else just had to make that day bad beyond having learned the night before that Ruby was team leader..._

Weiss point of view:

"I can't believe that dolt is the sword trainer, I don't know which part of that class was worse!" I complained.

"Weiss what are you talking about class couldn't have been that bad…could it?" Ruby asked looking towards Blake hoping she'd jump into the conversation.

"Do you want to know what he did first?"

(Flashback to the just before the previous class started)

I'm walking towards the class still in my outfit after the last class where I destroyed that Grim, _like there was any doubt that I would_ when I suddenly hear "Hello there princess, wanna tame my Grim?Bow Chicka Bow Wow."

"I beg your pardon?" I respond as I turn around to see a man dressed in… _was that green-blue or sea foam green armored plates?_

"Don't worry gorgeous that will happen later when you beg me not to stop. Bow Chicka Bow Wow." He said.

"I will tear you to shreds if you don't stop this behavior." I responded as I stomped into the classroom.

"Hey hey now I'm a lover not a fighter." He said following me inside.

Ignoring him I took out my scroll and checked the time. "Ugh, when is the instructor going to arrive, he's already late as it is."

"Oh fuck berries you're a student aren't you?" He said looking at me up and down.

"Of course I'm a student you dolt, aren't you." Looking at him he had a lot of work to do if he ever wanted to become a hunter. _He's just like my 'partner'._

"Me a student, heck no I'm the professor of love, but since that's not a course Ozpin will let me teach I'm Tucker the sword instructor." Tucker said.

 _Bull shit_

(Present)

"Ouch, ok that's not the best start, but I mean the rest the class couldn't have been any worse." Ruby said trying to be positive.

"But it did!" I exclaimed.

(Flashback to the class)

"And that is why the sword is one of the easiest weapons to use," Tucker stated finishing his statement.

"A sword is a precise instrument that requires years of training and precision. Without training you'd just handle it like some Neanderthal or worse—"

"Training? What's so hard to understand about swish, swish, stab?" He said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tucker pulls out his sword, which is…glowing? _Must be some type of dust enhancement._

I stand up "I refuse to have you ruin years of training, your method would get you killed in the real world." I turned to start leaving when I hear "Well let's have a little test then?" Tucker replied.

Turning to face him I stated "I accept your challenge!" pulling Myrtenaster out.

"Whoa whoa, I never said it would be a challenge, Ozpin stopped those after what Tex did to the last student who challenged her, way to stressed if you ask me, I could defiantly help her on getting some release, Bow Chicka Bow Wow." He said with a grin on his face.

"Then what's the challenge?" I questioned.

"You and me are going to do a competition. I was going to have everyone do this but now I'm thinking hey why not destroy this whinny little bitch of an ice princess."

"Hey!"  
"Its true. Anyway it goes like this, get thru the course as quickly as you can, if you do, congrats your right and you don't have to attend my class anymore. Get it wrong and then you will attend my class." He offered. "In fact why don't you go first just to prove that your method is so much better."

"Fine." I got ready to face whatever Grim he has captured. _Shoulders back, arm in front, head back, foot forward._

"Go" Sheila stated.

A door opened… _wait you mean I have to run thru a course? What is this boot camp?_

I run thru the door, _This is one of the stupidest things that you would do for sword training._ There was….cones set up in a row. I stop and fire Myrtenaster using a snow dust enhancement. All three cones are knocked out. I make my way thru the second door. _What the heck the floor is covered in mines!_ I activate my glyphs to make a jump over. _Dang it there's another door_. I'm starting to slow down in my speed. _Why do I have to run so much!_ I make it into the next room and there's…. a giant pile of sand bags on the floor…. what the. At this point I stop for a second just to stare… _what's the point of_ —a shot rings thru the air as a bullet impacts the wall next to me. "Better move snow bitch those bullets will sting like a bitch if they hit you." I hear Tucker's voice over the intercom.

I activate my glyphs in an attempt to help me dodge the oncoming attack, but several rounds manage to still hit me from behind when I thought I was out of range. _Fucker that stung like hell_. I keep moving and now…there's a giant wall in my way.I use Myrtenaster to attack the wall with poise and precision and after a few minutes manage to make a hole big enough to get thru. The next room had… _OMG IS THAT A TANK!_ I dive for cover behind a rock as the tank fires at me…but there was no suddenly dawned on me…this is an illusion. I quickly run past it all and managed to get thru the final door and rejoin the class.

"What was that?! That wasn't any recognized training program!" I said indignantly.

"Heck no, that's what Wash designed for me to 'train' on all the time, its fucking bullshit but it does prove a good point." He said with a shrug.

"Which is what?" I asked in disbelief.

"Things are always different every time you engage the enemy." He said simply. "Sheila reset training course for next competitor."

"Training course resetting…done next competitor prepare yourself" a robotic voice stated.

"Now its my turn, watch and learn." Tucker said as he prepared to go thru.

"Go" Sheila stated.

The door opens and Tucker immediately runs thru with his gun at the ready. I see that there is actually a screen that allows the class to view his progress and assumed that it was used during my trial. Tucker doesn't even stop as he when he sees the cones, instead opening fire one them as he runs by using his rifle. "Fuck you cones!" He shouts as he knocks the last one down.

"Fuck this!" he screams as he runs head first into the mines on the ground blowing them up and being thrown into the wall on the opposite side.

 _Did he really just run headfirst into them?_ I glance over to Blake to see what she thinks of all of this. However my only teammate in the class seemed to be as distant and silent as she had been since I met her.

Tucker gets off of the wall and continues on thru the course where he dives behind the sand bags avoiding multiple shots. He takes his gun and takes several shots towards the machines firing and then proceeds to run, all while swearing the few times he gets hit. "Fucking bullets, fucking Wash" He grumbles.

"Ahh, fuck really Shelia you made it the aliens again, you fucking computer…" Tucker screamed as he encounters the image of…..a giant green, blue alien?

"Blarg, blarg!" The alien shouted.

He runs past the alien towards the wall I see him put his gun on his back and grab something from his side…wait its his sword! "Swish!" He screams as he makes one giant cut on the wall before jumping thru the resulting cut.

Tucker rejoined us in the main room at this point. "An that is how its done snow bitch. Sheila final score who finished faster." Tucker stated.

"In the competition of Ms. Schnee vs Professor Tucker, Professor Tucker finished the course with a faster time in all rooms and overall time. Ms. Schnee finished with less damage to her aura." Shelia replied.

"Now my score was higher, that means I win snow bitch you lose, deal with it. Lets look at why snow bitch lost." He said with a grin.

"Because you used multiple side arms which might I point out all rely on simple actions for each when this is for sword instruction and have done this course before!" I stated indignantly.

"Actually no, Wash always changes it each year so anyone taking my class can't get it easier, thou he made me do some of it this year fucking prick. And the extra weapons, dude this is a fucking academy designed to train you guys to fight monsters and shit, what part of that doesn't imply weapon or multiple ones. Hell half of the weapons here can serve as several types. Me rather than having one weapon that changes into several weapons, I have several weapons that serve one purpose." He stated with mockery dripping from his voice.

"Now while I would normally say running is bull shit it does help when you have to move and fight. Notice how snow bitch got slower halfway thru because she wasn't used to that much work. You never know when you might need to fight or when you'll need to run long distances as a hunter. While snow princess here might have had more aura than me by the end it won't mean anything if your too slow. Sometimes the only thing you can do is rush towards your mission otherwise you risk failing it. But hey I'm a lover not a fighter." He said with a shrug.

"What does that even mean?" I demanded.

"It means snow bitch that you don't always have to answer conflict with a fight, there are other options." With that Tucker dismissed the class.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own either RWBY or Red vs. Blue which are both owned by RoosterTeeth

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _What happened to Team GRGA?_

Velvet's perspective:

(before Season 1 episode 8 before team CFVY returns from their mission)

"Now remember you always want to carry extra ammo, you don't want to end up like Team GRGA." Professor Carolina stated as she gathered her gear.

Coco raised her hand, "What happened to GRGA?"

"Nobody knows! We never found them!" Professor South shouted as they jumped from the plane…. _wait what?_

Time Lapse (during season 2 episode 12)

"They are going to end up like Team GRGA." Professor Carolina stated as she watched team RWBY run headfirst into the wave of Grim attacking the city as they crawled out of the giant hole in the ground.

I asked, "Really what happened to Team GRGA? You guys always talk about them."

Professor York responded "Guys you really don't want to know."

I looked at my team, "Yes we really do!"

Professor North quickly responded, "No you don't, you guys shouldn't have told me, but you did and now I'm telling you you really don't want to know."

"But what happened?!" I shouted as they ran out.

The professors had jumped off the plane; half started fighting the Grim back while the other half protected the civilians who were escaping.

Time lapse (during season 3 episode 10)

"Well looks like we all might end up like Team GRGA this time guys" Professor York commented on as the incoming waves of Grim grew closer to their position.

"Less talking more planning. I want those Grim dead before they reach the city and then meet at the club." Professor Carolina said briskly.

"What you mean Club Errera?" York asked cheekily.

"Last one there buys first rounds so York" Carolina said giving York a glance.

"Ya?" He replied giving her his attention.

"Try to keep up." She said with superiority and… _was she flirting?_

"Carolina if we live thru this forget Club Errera, I'm taking you on a date." Professor York declared.

Then they charged ahead into the Grim invasion, leaving the students to stand guard at the school.

I turned to Coco, Yatsuhashi and Fox "Guys, I just realized I don't want to know what happened to Team GRGA anymore."

We ran off towards the areas where the fighting was the loudest trying to thelp contain the Grimm and the White Fang.

 _What happened to Team GRGA?_


End file.
